World of Chesspieces, Devils, Angels and possibly in between
by Crafted Reality
Summary: CRACKFIC BEWARE! Self-Insert. OC. Go click this story to see Cancer... Not really. Even the summary is freaking cracked...


_**AGHHHHH! GOD FRICKING IS ALIVE! I SWORE AN OATH TO MYSELF TO NOT MAKE A HIGHSCHOOL DXD STORY! AND WHAT DID I DO? MAKE A HIGHSCHOOL DXD STORY!**_

 **Now that my alternate version is rampaging over there- Oi, don't break the Playstation 4 console!**

 _He already did..._

 _ **GOD LOVES PEACE! WHY DID I DO THIS?!**_

 **You want someone to blame? Blame your freaking self.**

 _I'd have to side with you on this one..._

 _ **I HAVEN'T EVEN WATCHED THE ANIME, OR THE NOVEL YET!**_

 _Then read it... Easy as that, you(?) dumbhat._

 **Oh, uhm, erm... You- He/I/We mean, we should read it.**

 _ **... Fine.**_

 _ ***Reads Light Novels***_

 _ **Well... The writing style is basic enough, but I wouldn't be using it. I... just do not like it for some reason.**_

 **You all know a certain writer who wrote a character that always says "People die if they are killed", which we have been researching for quite almost a year now with not really much success... WAIT YEAR?!-**

 _Year... 365.25 days..._

 _ **Anyway... without further ado...**_

 **... Fine. We present to you...**

 **World of chesspieces, devils, and angels, and possibly in between.**

 _Erm, the title is too long for fanfiction..._

 ** _Non sense! It fits! *Erm...* Maybe not... (But I don't have to say that.)_**

* * *

"Will you die for me?"

Wait. What? Where am I? Eh? Why do I look like Issei...

Crap. Well... If I were to Issei, then I would die... then become a devil... then a cluster-fu** of events will happen. The battle of beacon will happen, the passing of the comet 'Charlotte' will happen, giving teens unnatural abilities...! Yah! I need to change this timeline, and quick!

"Rias-san! I know you're upset, but we could talk t-"

"Rias?! How _dare_ you call me for that devil?! I don't even-"

I threw a brick at her while she was speaking. She was smacked in the face, and she fell down, laying on the grass and drooling.

Yah! Take that!

I picked up the brick, then smacked her one last time to make sure. Then, I got some iron cords from my dimension-pocket then tied her with it. Now secure, I brought out a chessboard, a table, two stools, and an enchanted dagger.

I set up the table, set up the pieces, placed her in a sitting position, then waited for her to wake up.

"Hurh? Huh?! Where am I?!" She screamed, just as she activated her wings. She probably thought that her wings would cut off the cords... It would, if I haven't measured how wide and long the length of her wings were, and from which position they spurted from.

I took the pain of measuring for her.

"Play Chess." I said, gesturing to the chessboard in front of me.

"What? No! Why would I?!"

"If you don't, you'll very much die." The dagger glimmers in the light, before it streaked towards her forehead, just to stop a few inches from her death. "Now play... the game of life or death." I repeated, and the knife never gave her an option to begin with.

 _That sounds sooo cheesy._

Do you think you could do something better?

 _... Not really. You have a point._

The girl nodded hesitantly, her eyes brimmed with fear and caution. The knife quite a close distance from her does not help, does it?

"White goes first. That means you."

The chess was arranged for her, meaning that letter would be horizantally arranged, and numbers vertical. It was the classic arrangement for chessboards, especially for handicapped people.

"... Pawn, F6, D6."

I moved the piece for her. It was a wonderful move, a great starter... against orthodox players only though.

I moved the pawn over the rightmost corner forwards by two steps, from B1, to D1. It is not very a great starter, but allows mobility for my rightmost rook early on.

"So, do you have a clue as to why you're here?"

She shakes her head, although a bit twitchy and reeked of fear.

"You tried to kill me, _Madmoiselle."_ I informed her, just as I moved my rook.

"... ... ... I had to."

She tried to kill me, and slash or Issei, just because she had to? What sort of reasoning is that- Oh. Right. Mercenaries do that, and I'm a Mercenary.

A badass mercenary who happened to be a millionaire, genius, playboy, Iron Man reference not withholding.

If I remember correctly... then a crimson haired devil named "Yuuki Sitri" would be summoned... wait... I thought that was Sona...? DARN! This fractured set of memories is getting really annoying... OH I REMEMBER!

"Eep!" The girl in front me screamed, and I wondered why.

It didn't take too long for me to find the reason why she screamed. I accidentally snapped the table in half as I stood up. And... the chessboard is messed up...

Anyway, back to the task in hand, I think the redhaired girl to be summoned name's is... Rho Aias Grahams! Yes! That sounds correct. And if I remembered correctly, then I should have a piece of paper with a magical circle in it...

Oh there it is! It's located in my right jacket pocket, which doesn't really belong to me but Issei, but now that I possessed him, I am now him... Wait... If we switched souls...

CRAIPSHIZ! MY GODSLAYER SWORD! Why?!

Eh. It's just made out of the Essence of Reapers, and Magically charged Mythril. I could make one later on. Alchemy FTW!

Anyway... time to go summon Rho Aias Grahams...

I held out the paper before me. "With the power of the all pentagons, triangles, octagons and the power of Polygons, I summon thee. The crimson haired devil girl named Rho Aias Grahams, to appear before me and grant my wish."

The paper started to glow red, before being consumed in green flames. Annnnddd, anticlimatic moment, but Rho Aias Grahams appeared before me.

"So... Rho Aias-"

"It's not Rho Aias Grahams you idiot! It's _Rias Gremory!_ Why did I get to be summoned by such a dumb, stupid human!?" Rho Aias/Rias yelled at the top of her lungs, and her face burned red, either with embarassment, or anger, or a mix of both.

"Forgive me, but I think you're the fool. Talking to a godslayer like that... Hue hue hue." I laughed, somewhere between maniacally like a villain and a high-pitched giggle made by a girl.

And from this day on, with the power of triangles, squares, lines, Ax+By=C, mathematical formulas, polygons, and more, I had managed to conquer Rho Aias-

"IT'S RIAS GREMORY!"

STAP BREKING DA FORTH WOL!

Ahem. Anyway, with the said mathematical related stuff, I had managed to capture Rias Gremory LVL 78, and now everything became Pokemon verse.

Why?! I was having so much fun making Rho Aias Graham ragequit! NOOOOOO!

* * *

 _ **I do not know what I just created.**_

 _Hue hue hue._

 **I love myself. But I don't love you. We might be the same person, but we are two different entities.**

 _Hue hue hue._

 ** _Anyway! Next Chapter:_** Godslaying Blade Works!

 _Dude no!_

 **We're so going to get copyrighted...**

 _ **Okay sheesh. Next Chapter:**_ Explosions in all its glory!


End file.
